Underappreciated?
by Kaligirl
Summary: Lisa is stcuk between two men, and is trying to help Bart with his issuses. Plz R


A/N: This is my first fanfic I hope you all like it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you Millhouse take Lisa to be your loving wife for ever and ever?" said Pastor Patty.  
  
"I do." Milhouse answered happily.  
  
"And do you Lisa take Milhouse to be your loving husband for ever and ever?"  
  
"I.... I..."  
  
"Come on Lisa, you know you want to marry me." Milhouse stated.  
  
"No, I don't. Noooooooooooo!"   
  
Lisa woke up drenched in sweet. She sat up and looked around. Yep, she was still in her one room apartment. She took a deep breath and went into the kitchen. Her apartment wasn't the nice place in the world but she liked it. She went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. She put it on the table and went for a glass. She put the glass on the table and poured her self-a glass. She pulled out the chair and sat down. She looked over at the clock 2:30 a.m.  
  
"Man, I really need to get more sleep." Lisa yawned.  
  
She finished her glass of milk and went back to bed. Lisa's alarm went off at 7:30 a.m. She stumbled to shut it off. She got up and looked at the clock.   
  
"Man, 7:30 already." She yawned. Then the phone rang. "Who could that be?" She went over to the phone to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Lisa yawned.  
  
"I didn't wake did I honey?" A strong sexy voice said.  
  
"No, Eric. I just woke up. How are you?" Lisa asked as she walked into the kitchen for some toast.  
  
"I am fine, I miss you bunches. I should be back in Springfield Monday. Then, we can go out for a romantic dinner just the two of us."  
  
"Oh, Eric that sounds wonderful. I hate to but I have to go. I have a class this morning. You can call me about 6:30 tonight. Love you bunches"  
  
"Ok, love you too bye hon."  
  
She hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done she went to her room to put on her favorite dress. Then she went and did her hair and make-up. She grabbed her coat and went to her blue Chevy. About and half an hour later she pulled up to Millhouse's house to pick him up. She honked her horn. Milhouse came out running.  
  
"Hi, Lisa" He gave her a goofy smile.  
  
"Good morning Milhouse. How was your night?"  
  
"It was okay. I missed you though."  
  
"Milhouse, we are not dating anymore. I have a good relationship with Eric. You will not ruin this one."  
  
"Come on Lisa, you know we are meant for each other."  
  
Lisa didn't answer. Was he right were they meant for each other. Does she still have feelings for him or does she have feelings for Eric.   
  
She pulled up to Joanne's College for the Troublesome Adults. She parked next a Red Hotrod.  
  
"Oh No. Can't be Barts's car." Lisa sighed as she turned off her car.  
  
"It looks like it Lisa."  
  
They walked up to the front door. They said goodbye and Lisa walked to her class.  
  
"Good morning Students. Welcome to your first day at Joanne's College for the Troublesome Adults. I am your teacher Lisa Simpson, but you can call me Miss Simpson." She looked around the class.  
  
'Good no Bart' she thought to herself.  
  
"First of all...." The door busted open and this tall boy walked in. He was wearing a leather coat with a white shirt underneath. He also had a pair of baggy black jeans with a pair of black boats. His hair was long and slicked back in a ponytail. He didn't smile but glare at the teacher and the class.  
  
"Wuz up sis?" The boy said.  
  
"Hello Bart. Your late, please have a seat," Lisa said angrily.  
  
"Sorry, had to use the can." Bart said taking a seat in the back of the classroom.  
  
"As I was saying. You are all here because of your 'records' you could say", she explained.  
  
Bart raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Bart?" She smiled.  
  
"How ling are we going to waste our time in this class?" He laughed.  
  
"We Bart, as long as I say you need my help. Any other questions?" She looked around the class and everyone shook their heads. "Good lets begin. I am going to pass out your books that you will be used for this class. You will need to bring it every day. Yes Bart?"  
  
"I don't want one."  
  
"You have to have one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you don't take one then you don't pass, you don't pass you will be in here again."  
  
"So."  
  
"What do you mean 'So'?"  
  
"Who cares if we pass the class. You, the government, or our parents?"  
  
"Well.... Umm...I do. I like to see my students pass. It isn't that hard to pass. Just read and take the test."  
  
"Oh sure. It is easy for you but what about us uh? We have to sit in this stupid ass room and listen to you preach to us."  
  
"I would like for you not to use that kind of language in this classroom." She raised her voice a little.  
  
"Oh you mean ass, damn, shit..."  
  
"Mr. Simpson I'm warning you!"  
  
"Well, you know what, FUCK YOU LISA SIMPSON!"  
  
"That is it. You're out of here. Go to the office!" She pointed to the door.  
  
He got up and walked to the door and whisper, "You will have a hell of time helping me sis." He walked out of the class. She turned back to the class.  
  
"Ok, well let me pass out the books for you." She passed out the books. "Ok, turned to page 3 and read to page 23. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me." She smiled and sat down at her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and started to write a dismiss paper for Bart. The bell rang and everyone got up and left but a young lady who walks up to her desk.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Gretta. I was wondering if maybe I could have tomorrow's homework. I have to stay home with my child. My sitter quit on me and I need a day to find another one."  
  
"Oh, we have a daycare center here."  
  
"I know. I can't afford it. They charge to much."  
  
"Well how old are you?"  
  
"I am 18, why?"  
  
"How old is your child?"  
  
"He is 2 years old, why do you want to know?"  
  
"Well I will pay for tomorrow's cost if you come in tomorrow."  
  
"You will do that for me?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well the way that boy sounded you hate us."  
  
"Oh Bart. He hates that I am his teacher. Listen if you and your son isn't doing anything tonight, why don't you come to my apartment for dinner and we can discuss this problem with finding you a sitter."  
  
"That would be great. Thank you so much." Lisa gave her, her address and Gretta smiled and left. Lisa grabbed her books and was about to leave when Bart came into the classroom.  
  
"Bart?"  
  
"What was our assignment?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"My parole officer said I need to straighten up and take the class or I am going back to jail for 3 more years."  
  
"Bart you need to stop this bad streak your going through. Just because Heather left with Kevin doesn't mean you need to...."  
  
"Shut up. This has nothing to do with them." He grabbed her arm and squeezed. "Don't you ever speak their names in my present again. Got it?"  
  
"Yes..."   
  
He let go, "Goo now what was our homework?"  
  
"Umm... to read pages 3 to 23."  
  
"That it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, catch you later." He walked out of the class.  
  
Lisa just stood there, staring at the door. Millhouse walked in.  
  
"You ready Lisa?"  
  
"Umm... Yea all I have to do is turn in this dismiss slip."  
  
"You had to dismiss someone already?"  
  
"Yea it was Bart."  
  
"Your brother?'  
  
"No your brother, of course my brother?" She smacked him and walked to the office. "I need to see Mr. Hawlk."  
  
"He is busy, is there anything I could do for you?"  
  
"Umm, yea give him this slip." She smiled at her and walked away. Her and Milhouse got into her car. She drove Milhouse home.  
  
"Bye, Lisa." He leaned over to kiss her.  
  
"Milhouse!" She pushed him, "Get out!" He got out and she drove away. 


End file.
